


Uma mãozinha

by CineJu



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Breach is a dork, Breach makes dad jokes, F/M, Killjoy and Viper are weird but I love them, Raze barely shows up but she's amazing, this is just supposed to be funny and cute
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CineJu/pseuds/CineJu
Summary: Breach só estava lá pelo dinheiro, mas conhecer um certo alguém era definitivamente uma vantagem.(English version: A Helping Hand)
Relationships: Breach/Raze (VALORANT)
Comments: 2





	Uma mãozinha

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Helping Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275512) by [CineJu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CineJu/pseuds/CineJu). 



> Gente, peço desculpas desde agora porque eu não entendo metade das gírias da Raze, perdão por ser paulista, mas eu tentei deixar ela o mais perto da personagem que eu consegui! Eu amo ela e se eu tiver escrito ela ooc por favor me avisem! :)

Breach já tinha feito muitas coisas estranhas e perigosas para conseguir uma graninha, mas entrar para o Protocolo Valorant era provavelmente a mais inesperada. Ele nunca tinha sido o tipo de pessoa que luta por uma causa que não fosse ele mesmo -- e não estava a ponto de começar agora. Ele estava lá pelo dinheiro, e todos sabiam disso, o que era o melhor tipo de arranjo: sem expectativas que ele não pretendia cumprir. 

Aquilo tudo de Valorant podia ser mais uma das péssimas ideias de Breach, mas pelo menos ele estava conseguindo um bom upgrade nas próteses dos braços. Ele tinha chegado no laboratório cedo para ver qual era a dessa Killjoy que tinha projetado as novas próteses, e estava observando enquanto ela trabalhava em outro projeto, um olho mecânico metido a _ high-tech  _ para Sova. 

Killjoy estava acertando algum circuito ou conexão final no olho, Sova estava observando o trabalho dela com seu olho bom, e Viper estava sentada um pouco mais longe trabalhando em algum composto que Breach estava com medo de perguntar para que servia. 

Killjoy não era a única trabalhando nos equipamentos, ele tinha descoberto -- ela entendia de engenharia, não do corpo humano, e então a parte de conectar as próteses com os nervos e o resto do corpo era responsabilidade de Viper, que não era especialista mas sabia mais sobre isso que Killjoy. Ele não gostava muito da ideia de confiar em Viper para isso -- ela não parecia que se importaria se ele acabasse morrendo por acidente -- mas pelo menos ele confiava que ela não queria ativamente matá-lo. Às vezes, essa é toda a garantia que alguém pode ter. 

“Agora sim isso deve funcionar,” disse Killjoy. Ela entregou o dispositivo para Sova. “Vamos testar?” 

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado pelo tom de voz um pouco animado demais de Killjoy. “Isso é totalmente seguro?” 

“É claro! Todos os níveis de radiação estão ótimos e não vamos ter nenhum problema com os circuitos, eu garanto.” 

“Calma aí, radiação?” Breach teve que perguntar. 

“Toda radianita é radioativa,” disse Viper, sem levantar os olhos do experimento. 

“A maior parte tem níveis de ionização muito mais baixos que o tolerável, não se preocupe,” Killjoy completou. “Claro que quando ela é processada para se tornar explosiva, a radiação é mais perigosa, mas isso é outra questão. Coloque a prótese, vamos testar o receptor.” 

Sova e Breach trocaram um olhar. Nenhuma das duas cientistas parecia alguém em quem Breach confiaria com a sua vida, e ele definitivamente não iria querer colocar uma coisa radioativa no seu crânio. Mas o que ele sabia era que Killjoy era um gênio e odiava estar errada, e que Viper queria que Valorant tivesse sucesso acima de qualquer coisa. Ele deu de ombros, e Sova assentiu e colocou a prótese. 

Ele piscou algumas vezes, e o olho mecânico brilhou com um azul forte. Breach definitivamente acreditava que aquela coisa era radioativa. 

“É quase igual à minha visão normal,” disse Sova, um pouco surpreso. Ele cobriu o olho bom, testando a prótese. 

“Era exatamente isso que nós queríamos. Agora vamos ver o receptor,” Killjoy disse, puxando um dispositivo um pouco menor que a palma da mão dela. 

“E isso aí serve pra quê?” Breach perguntou. 

“Se funcionar, vai ser um dispositivo de reconhecimento muito melhor que as câmeras de Cypher,” disse Viper. Agora ela estava prestando atenção em Killjoy, que estava iniciando o dispositivo. 

“É claro que vai funcionar. E eu não sei o que você tem contra as câmeras dele. São muito práticas,” disse Killjoy. 

“Elas fazem muito barulho e piscam uma luz azul enquanto estão sendo usadas, e ele ainda insiste que são discretas. São ótimas para monitorar uma área, mas a instalação chama atenção demais para servirem para reconhecimento.” 

“Bom, isso definitivamente vai ser melhor quando estiver funcionando. Sova, o que você está vendo?” 

“Como se fossem sombras amarelas, na frente de cada um de vocês.”

“Isso! Ele está detectando as assinaturas de calor de cada um de nós, e a posição está correta. E agora?” ela perguntou, apertando um botão em um dispositivo pequeno preso na jaqueta dela. 

“A sombra na sua frente sumiu.” 

“Perfeito! Eu pretendo colocar um desses em cada um dos nossos comunicadores, e assim o detector vai ignorar as assinaturas de calor dos aliados e vai mostrar somente a posição dos inimigos.” 

“Interessante,” Breach comentou. 

“Não é?” Killjoy disse, animada. 

“Se isso está funcionando bem, tem alguém vindo por ali,” disse Sova, indicando a parede perto da porta do laboratório. 

“Já funciona pelas paredes? Achei que você ia ter que modificar o comprimento de onda,” Viper comentou. 

“Se não funcionasse através das paredes seria quase inútil,” Killjoy disse. “É claro que eu já--” 

A porta se abriu e uma mulher que Breach ainda não conhecia entrou sem bater. 

“Aê, Killjoy! Como é que cê tá? Eu tô precisando de uma ajudinha. Sabe aquele protótipo do seu robô que não tava funcionando e você disse que não ia usar? Então, eu peguei pra mexer, e eu resolvi a maior parte dos problemas, mas ele tá detectando os alvos muito pra esquerda e eu não tenho ideia por quê. O detector tá direito, tá tudo nos conformes e ainda tá esquisito.” Ela disparou a falar sem esperar a resposta de nenhuma das perguntas. 

“Ah, oi, Raze! Aquele detector estava muito estranho mesmo,” Killjoy disse. “Mas como você resolveu os problemas de mobilidade?” 

“Ah, eu troquei tudo. Coloquei umas rodas melhores, tirei todo aquele sistema chique de navegação, ele só vai batendo nas paredes até encontrar um alvo, e quando encontra, ele explode! É a melhor parte. Tá incrível, ele só tá explodindo muito pra esquerda.” Ela estava orgulhosa do seu robô explosivo e não tinha vergonha de demonstrar. Breach tinha que admitir que a animação dela era contagiante. 

“Mas você mudou tudo!” 

“Você disse que não ia usar mais, então eu dei o meu toque no bichinho,” disse ela. “Tá uma belezinha, cê tem que ver. Mas não é mais o seu robozinho não, foi mal.” 

“Bom, se ele funciona, acho que não tem tanto problema. Mas pobrezinho do meu robô,” disse Killjoy. O detector começou a piscar uma luz, e ela franziu a testa e começou a mexer em alguma coisa no dispositivo. 

“Não esquenta não, daqui a pouco cê faz um robozinho legal do seu jeito. Mas quando cê terminar aqui, cê me dá uma mãozinha?” 

Aquela era a frase que Breach não podia resistir. 

“Uma mãozinha, você disse? Eu posso ajudar com isso,” ele disse, soltando a prótese do braço esquerdo e entregando para ela com um sorriso. 

Killjoy estava focada demais no dispositivo para reagir. Sova deu uma risada baixa, e Breach sentiu mais do que ele viu o revirar de olhos de Viper, mas Raze deu uma gargalhada. 

“Era outro tipo de mãozinha que eu tava falando, mas gostei do senso de humor, bonitão,” ela disse com um sorriso. “Cê é novo aqui, né?” 

"É, cheguei faz um dia e eu nem conheci o lugar direito. É um crime não terem me apresentado pra você ainda," ele disse. "Meu nome é Breach." 

"Raze," ela disse. "Depois que cê terminar aqui, vem me procurar que eu te apresento todo mundo em um minuto!" 

"Raze, alguns de nós estamos tentando trabalhar," Viper disse. 

"Tá bom, tá bom, já tô indo," Raze disse. "Mas Viper, mulher, cê tinha que relaxar um pouquinho. Killjoy, depois cê vem lá dar uma olhadinha?" 

"Sim, sim, depois," disse Killjoy, mas Breach se perguntou se ela tinha alguma ideia com o que ela estava concordando. 

"Falou, então." Raze se virou para Breach. “A gente se vê por aí.” 

Ela saiu, e Killjoy voltou a falar alguma coisa sobre o detector, mas Breach não estava prestando mais atenção. 

Talvez entrar para o Protocolo Valorant não tinha sido uma ideia tão ruim assim. 


End file.
